


Five Times the Pack Thinks Stiles and Isaac Are Dating + One Time They Finally Are

by jesuisgrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, but the pack is onto their shit, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/pseuds/jesuisgrace
Summary: what it says on the tin, folks.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Five Times the Pack Thinks Stiles and Isaac Are Dating + One Time They Finally Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/gifts).



> For [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe) because they're wonderful. I'm sorry this so long but I hope it makes you smile <3 
> 
> My first 5+1! This didn't turn out as fluffy as I meant, so maybe there will be more Stissac fluff in the future, but all of my intense teen wolf feelings tend to get in the way. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. I don't mind if you catch typos and such and want to leave me a note in a comment or message me on [tumblr](https://eusuntgratie.tumblr.com), just like, be nice. Everything sucks. Be nice to people :)

1.

Erica slides up to him at his locker and throws her arm around his shoulder.  
“Hey, Catwoman. You’re looking particularly fierce today.”  
“Always, Batman. Anyway, can you tell Isaac we’re going dancing next weekend?”  
“Why am I telling him? Am I even invited?” Stiles says with a huff.  
“Stiles, you wound me. You really think I’d plan a night out dancing without you?”  
“I mean, I’d hope not considering the foundation of our friendship was built upon a mutual respect for dirty r&b and eyeliner, but you were starting to worry me. Making me out to be just the messenger.”  
“Ooooooh eyeliner! Oh my God you’re a fucking genius, Stilinski. Tell him to wear it! He’d look so pretty, right?”  
“So you want me to tell Isaac that we’re going dancing and that he should wear eyeliner?”  
“Yes, and the good jeans. Obviously. He knows, don’t let him pretend like he doesn’t. And so help me, if you show up in fucking plaid-”  
“You wound ME, Erica. No plaid. You can pick my outfit if you’re nice to me. And promise to dance with me to our favorites.”  
“I’ll dance with you anyway, you goober. Let Isaac pick your outfit. He’ll make sure you look delicious.”  
“I mean, I don’t really trust Isaac’s fashion sense. He wears scarves when it’s warm out, y’know?”  
“Stiles, you’re an idiot” she says with a kiss on his cheek.  
“I love you, too!” he calls as she struts down the hall to class. 

2.

Everyone’s at the loft for a pack meeting when Derek snags his arm, keeping him from joining everyone else on the collection of couches and armchairs.  
“What's up dude?”  
Derek waits another beat, seeming to be listening for something. Finally he looks down at Stiles and a warm smile crosses his face, not an expression he’s used to seeing on Derek. “You're good for him,” he says quietly.  
Stiles starts to ask who he’s good for but Derek just keeps going.  
“He's been happier, more relaxed since you two got together. You're good for him.”  
“I...what?”  
“Don't hurt him, Stiles. He deserves to be happy. And you… well I'd hate to have to rip your throat out - we're past that, right?” Derek says with a smile and a little laugh.  
“What? Derek?!?”  
But Derek is already gone, back in the living room getting the pack business portion of the pack meeting rolling. Stiles stands staring after him until Scott calls out to him with a question. He wanders over to the couch and plops down next to Isaac, thinking about how to ask Derek what the hell he was talking about until his brain clicks over to Scott’s question and he launches into a summary of the research he'd been doing on rare forms of wolfsbane and where they could be cultivated. 

3.

“Dad, we aren’t dating!” Stiles counters, exasperated. Where is this coming from?  
“Stiles, it’s fine. Why are you lying to me? I don’t want to go back to that, son. I thought we were… look I know you’ve been through a lot. I just need you to know I have your back. I love you and I want you to be happy. And I’d really like you to be honest with me.”  
“I’m not lying, Dad. We’re friends!” Stiles tries to interject, but his dad plows ahead, barely registering Stiles’ words.  
“He’s a great kid, Stiles. I know he’s had a rough… I know he’s been dealt a shit hand. But he’s a good kid. I don’t have any problems with you dating. As long as you’re… y’know… being safe… and-”  
“DAD!” Stiles screams. He can’t take this anymore. “Me and Isaac aren’t dating! We’re friends! I’d tell you if I was dating someone. But I’m not, okay? So can we please PLEASE not have the safe sex talk right now?”  
His dad relaxes a bit, like he can’t help but be relieved he doesn’t have to give a lecture about condoms and STD’s at the dinner table.  
“Son, he was in your bed this morning.”  
“I know, Dad! I was there! He had a nightmare, a bad one, he gets nightmares too… and anyway, Braeden is in town and he didn’t want to… um...interrupt, so he came here. I get it, y’know? We’ve talked about it.”  
His dad is looking at him like he’s just told him that he wants to join the circus to improve his chances of getting admitted to Stanford.  
“You were naked. And spooning. Does that help with the nightmares, too, Stiles?”  
“We weren’t naked, Dad! God! We took our shirts off, that’s it. It’s a wolf thing. It helps him to smell pack, helps him feel safe. It’s easier to scent skin than clothes. I know it’s weird. I mean, I know _logically_ that it’s weird. Honestly at this point it barely even seems weird anymore. But there you go. Wolves. What are you gonna do?”  
His dad looks at the ceiling like he’s trying to find some patience or inner peace hanging out up there. He sighs deeply and says, “okay, son. Well I’m here if you want to talk. About anything. And Isaac is welcome for dinner anytime. A family dinner would probably do that kid some good.”

4.

When Stiles gets to Scott’s, the rest of the pack is already crowded around the dining room table, talking and laughing and shoving each other. Melissa instituted pack dinners once she realized how many of them didn’t have parents at home to feed them. Boyd scoots his chair over to make room for him as Stiles makes his way in. 

Derek speaks up as soon as Stiles’ butt hits the chair. “Alright, Melissa doesn’t like us to handle pack business at dinner, so I’ll keep this quick.” He gives her a tiny smile in apology when Melissa glares at him. “After Boyd found the wendigo out at the preserve last night, we need to patrol for a few nights, at least until we know nothing bigger is going on again. We’ll go in pairs or threes, no more than one human in each group. Everybody make sure your cells are charged so we can stay in touch and we’ll start tonight. Hopefully this will only last a day or two.”

Stiles commandeers the bowl of salsa while everyone listens to Derek rattle off everyone’s assignments, gaze snapping back up when he hears his name. 

“Stiles and Isaac can take the preserve-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Scott interrupts. 

Stiles and Isaac look from Scott to Derek to each other. What?

“What are you talking about, Scott?” Derek asks at the same time Stiles exclaims “Dude!”

“I just- I think they’d get...y’know...distracted. And wendigos are dangerous! Remember the hospital?”

“We know, Scott.” everyone groans. 

“Scott, you’re an idiot. You and Allison have patrolled together and managed to make it a couple of hours without sticking your tongue down each other’s throats, right?” Erica asks with an eye roll. 

Melissa snorts, Isaac stifles a laugh, and Allison looks mortified. 

“Thanks, Erica.” Stiles says before the rest of her statement filters all the way into his consciousness. “Wait, what?”

“They’ll be fine” Derek answers, making it clear the decision isn’t up for discussion. “Right?” He looks expectantly at Stiles and Isaac who nod slowly back at him. 

“Great” Derek says, closing the argument before rattling off the rest of the assignments. Stiles misses the rest though, because Boyd elbows him in the ribs a bit harder than he probably means to and whispers “Don’t worry, man. We’ve got your back.” He claps a big hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Have fun at the preserve tonight!”

Stiles looks to Isaac for help, but finds him intently listening to the rest of Derek’s plan. 

5.

Stiles mostly forgets about the weirdness during dinner, because it’s hard to focus on anything else when faced with a buffet of Melissa’s cooking. He carries his and Isaac’s plate over to the sink; helping with the dishes after dinner at the McCalls’ is as ingrained in him as keeping his dad away from red meat. 

“Thanks Melissa. Everything was delicious. You’re the best pack mom.” 

“You’re welcome. You know I love having you guys here, even if you do eat me out of house and home.”

Stiles grins at her, sing-songing “we looooooove you”.

She reaches out a hand to his face, cupping his cheek before placing it on his shoulder, looking suddenly serious. “It’s good to see you happy, Stiles. You deserve it.” 

“Thanks? It’s… good. This year’s been hard, but this, the pack, this is good.”

“I meant Isaac” she says, tilting her head and giving him a look like he was being intentionally obtuse. 

“Isaac?”

“You’re good for each other. He’s standing up for himself more, now, have you noticed? That’s all your influence. And the way you smile at him. It makes me happy to see you like that. I haven’t seen you smile this much since you were kids.”

“What? Melissa, we’re not...it’s not…” 

“Stiles. You can’t lie to a mom. Not this one anyway. Don’t you see what’s right in front of you? That boy lights up when you’re around. And I haven’t seen you this happy since…” she squeezes his shoulder and trails off.

“Since Mom?” Stiles spends a second staring off into the distance trying to pretend his eyes aren’t watery before he gives up and smiles at her. 

“She’d like him, you know. He’s a sweet boy. Polite. Loyal. And he’s good to her son. Makes him happy. Makes him laugh. She’d love him, Stiles. And she’d want you to be happy. I want you to be happy.” 

This is too much and everybody is right in the other room and can probably smell his mess of emotions but nobody interrupts them. 

Stiles gives up and just pulls her into a hug. “I love you” he mumbles, quiet. It’s been too long since he had a Melissa hug and a heart to heart. 

She squeezes him and pulls back, gripping his face. “I love you, too, Stiles. Now go kiss that boy.”

He flushes, but he gives her a smile and squeezes her hand before heading back to the table to make a plan with Isaac for tonight. 

+1

They head out to the preserve right after dinner since it’s already getting dark. Isaac is quiet on the ride out, so Stiles clears his throat before he starts to second guess himself. 

“Umm… so the pack thinks that we’re uh…”

“Dating” Isaac answers with a small smile.

“Yeah” 

“Would that be so bad?” Isaac asks, voice sounding small. 

“No! I...no, it wouldn’t.” 

Stiles peeks at him from the corner of his eye to find Isaac giving him the full force of his blinding smile. 

“I don’t think so either”

They park at the Hale House. Stiles is uncharacteristically quiet as he hops out to grab his bat. Isaac is already beside him as he drags it out from where it’s wedged in the backseat. 

“You don’t need that. I’ll protect you.” Isaac says softly, drifting closer. 

Stiles scoffs. “It’s a wendigo, Isaac! I’m not taking any chances. Besides, I can protect you too. I’m not w-”

“I know you’re not weak. I know what you do for us. We all do. Bring your bat if you want. But I don’t think we’ll see the wendigo tonight. He won’t come back here after running into Boyd.” 

“Then why are we here?”

“Just in case, I guess. Or maybe…”

“Maybe the pack is worse than a group of meddling old ladies” Stiles finishes with a laugh. 

“I don’t mind” Isaac says softly. “It’s nice that they… that they care.”

“Hmmm” Stiles answers, starting to get lost in Isaac’s eyes and his angelic face and the one curl that’s poking out a bit in the front. He’s leaning up before he realizes he’s doing it, and then Isaac is leaning in too and their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. A warm, shaky feeling he hasn’t felt before starts in his belly and balloons its way out, spreading through him and making him feel giddy. He meets Isaac’s mouth one more time just to feel his soft lips against his before he pulls back, flushed and grinning. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” Isaac says, threading his fingers into Stiles’ and pulling him away from the Jeep. “We can’t prove Scott right, after all.”

Stiles laughs, happy, and swings his bat up onto his shoulder, letting Isaac pull him into the woods. He squeezes his hand and they grin at each other, soft and warm. 

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he’s faced with his Dad standing in the doorway smirking at him with “I told you so” written clear as day on his face. Stiles flushes but he shrugs and gives him a small smile. Isaac is wrapped around him like an octopus, either still asleep or pretending to be. At least Stiles was smart enough to insist they keep their shirts on this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://eusuntgratie.tumblr.com) about Sterek & Stucky <3


End file.
